High School Sweethearts
by DorkyCorky23
Summary: Its been six years since they last saw each other at Elena's graduation. After leaving thing on bad terms neither have spoken to either since something happened between the two causing Elena to break-up with him. Now they find each other after all these years and Klaus might just get the fresh start he wants.
1. Elena's Shoot

**In this story : ****Elena is 24,****Caroline is 24,****Bonnie is 24,****Jeremy is 22,****Klaus is 23,****Kol is 22,****Rebekah is 21,****Stefan is 26,****Damon is 27**

* * *

**Family Trees:**

**Elena and Jeremy are sister and brother ordered from oldest to youngest.**

**Klaus, Kol, Rebekah are brother sister/ ordered from oldest to youngest.**

**Damon and Stefan are brothers ordered from oldest to youngest.**

* * *

A light October breeze blew through the air as Elena followed her instructions on how to pose. "Wait, the wind needs to stop!" The photographer said as he was snapping pictures of her for a magazine she could care less for. "And go!" He ordered once the wind had ceased.

Elena ran a hand in her hair and bit her lip which was one of her signature poses. "Amazing Elena, keep going!" She did a few more poses and then was told to take a break. Elena sat in her make-up chair drinking a bottled water when her friends Bonnie and Caroline walked up to her saying how great she did today. "Thanks you two you're awesome."

"We know!" Caroline said laughing. Elena then went back to start another shoot. "After this shoot it with be all for today, and you can go home."The photographer said. Elena nodded and did a few poses next to a tree then on a playground swing. "Alright Elena time to go home, you get better every time I see you so I shouldn't be worried tomorrow when you have to start modeling with someone?"

"No, but who is it?" Elena asked curious. "That I don't know, all I know is it is a male." "Ok, thanks Alaric." Elena said and walked to her car.

**Klaus' POV**

I was in my room laying on the bed staring at my Elena Gilbert poster I had pinned to the ceiling. I still couldn't believe I went to highschool with her. "Staring at it won't make her come to life." Kol my younger brother who had come in while I was lost in my Elena daze.

"Nik phone!" "Tell them I'm busy!" I shouted back. "Nik is busy moping over being fired. Can I take a message?" "Yeah tell him to get his ass to the phone or I'm coming over there." "Ok." Rebekah said bringing the phone to me.

"I would answer the phone if I were you Nik, this man seems angry." I grunted and answered it. "Hello?" "Klaus you listen to me I get you're upset you got fired from the animal shoot, but screw it! I got you another chance and you better not screw this one up." My manager screamed into the phone.

"Ah man,thanks Stefan! What time do I need to be at the studio?" I asked overjoyed. "9:00 a.m. sharp. Oh and you aren't the only one modeling tomorrow, a woman will also be there." "Who?" I asked worried she might be all up tight and snooty.

"It's a surprise." Stefan said and hung up.

* * *

**So do you think Elena and Klaus' reunion will go smoothly or not so smooth. I also want to explain about the part where Klaus is fired, he got into an argument with the photographer. In the end Klaus told the director they either take him or the photographer. The photographer was chosen and Klaus was fired, hope that cleared it up some.**

**Alaric is Elena's personal photographer who she has known since she first started modeling right out of highschool.**


	2. New Chance

Elena woke up and did her morning routine of showering, make-up and spending an extra ten minutes on her hair where she would look amazing if knew this guy was hot. She looked at the clock to see 8:47 Elena knew she would be late so she called Alaric and told him to not to expect to see her at 9:00.

Across town Klaus was doing the same as Elena minus the make-up part. Klaus picked up his phone and dialed Alaric's number to give him the same news Elena had given him. Alaric wasn't happy he wouldn't get to start on time but he knew how to keep his temper in check.

It was 9:20 when a tall blonde man walked up to Alaric. "Hi, I'm Klaus Mikaelson, I'm and suppose to be the male model today." Alaric took one look at him and thought Elena would like him. "I was told a female would shoot with me too. Where is she?"

"Elena is running late, you'll love her. Everyone does." He said as they heard heel clicking down the hall. "Sounds like she's here." When Klaus saw who he would be working with he had to pinch himself.

"Listen Alaric I'm sorry I'm late but to make it up I got coffee for you." Elena was about to continue to apologize when she saw Klaus. "Why is he here?" "This is the male model I told you about." "Can you not get another model to take my place?" Elena pleaded.

"Yes but my vision for this shoot has you Elena." Klaus was releaved sense he only wanted to model with Elena. "Ok then lets start." Elena said the most unhappy she has been in six years.

"You two want to get to know each other before we start the shoot and then you both get changed and we'll start." Alaric said going to make sure everything is set-up and ready.

"How did you even get into modeling or better yet how did you find me?" Elena shouted having flashbacks of the last time she saw Klaus. "I kind of fell into the modeling and my manager told me to show up here and there would be a female model I just didn't expect to see you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Elena asked offensive. "A ghost from my past. " "Well I don't care what you expected, just promise me you won't get handsy if we have to touch." "Only if you make me the same promise love." "I promise, and I'm not your love anymore!" Elena said walking away with Klaus behind her watching her butt sway from side to side.

"Just like highschool." He whispered to himself. "What!" Elena said stopping. "Nothing you just walk the same way after six years." "What do you mean?" "You still love swinging it from side to side." Elena's mouth dropped and she hit Klaus arm. "I do not walk like that, now you get in front of me so I can see how your walk has changed."

"I never thought you would ask to check me out again Elena." Klaus said and allowed Elena to watch him walk.

* * *

**A/N: I got an idea for how their photo shoot will go I just have to get it written down then posted. **

***Also the chapters are starting out slow and short but as the plot thickens they will get longer!***


	3. Her Eyes

"So is everything going good with you two?" Alaric asked with a big grin on his face as Elena and Klaus approached. "Actually it's goin- Elena was cut off by Klaus squeezing the back of her neck causing a "ah!" Sound to come from her mouth. "What?" Alaric asked confused.

"She means ah-mazing. As if we have known eachother for years." Klaus said knowing Elena would have gotten him fired. "Ok you guys come with me and you should find clothes in your dressing rooms."

The two followed behind Alaric but not close enough where he could hear Elena elbow Klaus in the stomach. "Now what the Hell was that for you ass?" "You were going to tell him something that would get me fired." "Just don't do it again." Elena said as she walked in her dressing room to see a long black dress with a thigh high slit. Next door in Klaus' dressing room was a white tee-shirt with a pair of faded demin jeans.

The first thought Elena had was the last date she ever had with Klaus. She had bought a similar dress for their anniversary date that night. A knock on her door brought her back to reality and she instantly started changing. "So how is my girl today?" Damon asked walking in sensing Elena's tension.

"Noing, this dress it just reminds me of a memory I thought I got rid of years ago." "Well tell me about it , maybe it will make you feel better." "No, not this time Damon. Just let me finish the shoot and maybe I won't ever see this dress again." Elena said leaving her dressing room to go to hair and make-up.

"Oh my gosh Elena you will never guess who I just saw come out of a dressing room!" Bonnie said running up to Elena. She let out a long sign and said "I don't know, would it have been Klaus?" "Yeah. How did you know though?" "He is my male model today."

"What! Even after your past? Does Alaric know?" Jeremy said walking up overhearing the girls conversation. "No, and I want to keep that way as long as possible. Why are you here though?" "To wish you good luck. I heard there was a new model and wanted you to have all the support as possible."

"Thanks Jer, see you at home!" "Your welcome love you sis!" Elena then ran off towards the set. "Good you're both here now we can start. Elena go pose against that wall." Alaric said taking quick snapshots of Elena as she changed positions. She flipped her hair and smiled as Klaus watched from the behind the camera realizing he really screwed up that night.

"Klaus! Klaus! Klaus!" Alaric yelled but he didn't answer. "Yo dude, you're being called." Stefan's brother said waving his hand in front of my face. _Wait that couldn't be Elena's manager could it? _Klaus thought as a walked over to Alaric to see what he wanted.

"You were calling me?" Klaus asked. "Yeah, three times. I shouldn't have to do that, I need you in there with Elena but next time if I have to call your name more than twice forget about showing up." Klaus walked over to Elena and got behind her and looked down at her with a smirk that Elena swore she was at her locker with him leaning above her trying to get her to date him.

Klaus hadn't seen Elena up this close in six years and looking into her eyes he could see all the hurt swirling around and so much more. "I can't do this!" Klaus called out and start walking off but Elena ran after him. "The Hell you are! You are not leaving me all alone this time Niklaus Mikaelson!" Elena shouted. Klaus stopped walking remember Elena only uses us full name for two reasons, one if she is steaming mad the other is if she is steaming hot with pleasure.

"Wait you two know each other?" Alaric asked. "Unfournatly." Elena answered. "What the fuck can I do for you not to hate me anymore Elena?" "Nothing?" Elena said walked back towards set. "I need you to continue the shoot Klaus or Niklaus whatever your name is."

"It's Klaus and I will continue with the shoot if you let Elena come with me for about an hour." "That's fine as lone as you two don't ruin your hair, clothes and make-up." "I just need to show her something." "Yeah, well that something better not be in your pants." Alaric warned and walked off while Klaus went to find Elena.

* * *

**A/N: So why do you think Klaus wants Elena to come with him? Tell me in your reviews.**


	4. The Poem

**Klaus' POV**

I ran all through the studio looking for Elena but couldn't find her anywhere. "Elena!" I called as I ran down a hallway. Every door I pass I would check to get nothing. I became desperate and was about to give up when I heard a door open and the only person I wanted to see started walking towards me, but her make-up was smeared.

"Klaus why have you been shouting my name?" Elena asked me. " "I need you to come with me, you need to see something." "No! I'd rather die than go anywhere with you." "Please Elena, do this and I won't bother you about it ever again."

Elena thought for a moment then agreed as long as I stayed true to my word. "Ok then, come with me!" I said grabbing her wrist to make sure she doesn't duck out into a room while we're walking to my car, and I have to find her all over again.

"Is there a reason you're holding onto my wrist like a child?" Elena asked as we approached my car. "This is your car?" She asked coming to a complete halt?" "Last time I checked it was. Why?" "Well for one it's orange, I can't be seen in an orange car!" Elena complained. "As I recall you didn't mind it in high school. especially the backseat." I said with a grin earning a punch in the shoulder. "Ouch! Would you please just get in the car!" I pleaded. "Fine but come over here and help me with my dress." "I would love to sweet heart."

"I'm not your sweet heart Klaus!" Elena shouted at me as I helped her get all her dress in my car. I walked to the other side of the car, got in and turned to Elena. Well are we going or not?" She asked. "I'm just not use to you in the car anymore." I said cranking my car and speeding off.

"It wasn't long before we were at my home. Just as I turned the car off I was about to get out but stopped. "Elena when you go inside you're going to learn the truth about something I've been holding in for years. I thinks it's time to let go, please don't hate me after I tell you."

"Klaus I can't hate you anymore than I already do. Just tell me now if you're gay because I don't want to be known as Elena Gilbert turned ex-boyfriend gay." I started laughing so hard I gripped my side and had to have Elena unlock the door.

**Kol's POV**

"What's so funny Nik?" I said but froze when I saw one of my old best friends until Nik screwed up and she dumped him. "Nothing Kol, now leave!" Klaus shouted.

"No! Kol can stay, the reason he was laughing is because I thought he was gay." Elena explained to me. "Gay? Yeah right! The guy is still in love with you!" I said pulling her with me to Klaus' room where there the walls were covered in posters of Elena.

"Kol! You get back here you little brat!" Nik walked in his room to see Elena standing in the middle confused. "Why?" "What Kol said is why, now you promised not to hate me more than you do so here goes nothing."

"Klaus if you don't quit stalling I'm walking out that door downstairs and will walk back to the studio!" Elena shouted.

"Ok! This is the reason I never showed up at our anniversary." My brother said giving Elena what I could tell was a ring box from the crack in the door I was peaking through.

"A box?" She asked. "Open it sweet heart." Elena looked up at Klaus with a scowl. "What did I tell you about calling me that." "No you said don't call you love." Klaus said with that same smirk she fell for in high school.

Elena realized she was still holding the box and opened it to see a ring. This wasn't just any ring though it was the ring Elena recognized as Klaus' mother ring. She gasped and let a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Sweet heart?" Klaus called causing her to look at him. She looked up and said "stop calling me that! I can't do this! At least not now." Elena said with her hand on the door knob but turned around. "Klaus?" "Yeah?" He asked in a hopeful yet desarpart voice.

"Tell me." "Tell you what?" "What you never showed up." "This might be a long story so how about you sit." Elena listened for once with no fight. "I fell in love with you Elena the day you allowed me to help you up when you were running to class and I felt a shock as you took my hand." "Well, you were the one who tripped me." Elena said with a laugh. All that doesn't explain why I say alone at a table for two hours."

"The truth is I got dressed in my tux put the ring in my pocket and was ready to go after rehearsing a speech." "You made a speech?" Elena asked. "I wanted you to know how much I really loved you." "Well what happened?" "I got there and saw how beautiful you looked and I realized you were way out of my legue."

"Awe Klaus of coarse I am, that didn't mean I would have said no. Now lets hear that speech." "Only if you promise not to laugh at anything." "I promise."

_"There's a heaven on earth-_

_A heaven that's mine-_

_In the gift of her heart_

_Whose love is divine._

_There's a light in her eye,_

_That wins without art;_

_And there's grace in her step,_

_And joy in her heart._

_When the heart blends with heart,_

_Confiding and true,_

_Then on earth there's a heaven,_

_With joys ever new." _

"What is the name of it?" She asked with glassy eyes. "The most obvious choice, _Elena_."


End file.
